The New Girl
by Cyborg 009 Girl
Summary: A new girl transfers to Dakota Union High, only she seems more to have many secrets. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Denied Chûnin Exams has went on a semi-permanent hiatus. To make up for it, enjoy this crossover of two of my favorite fandoms ^^

Summary: A new girl from Japan transfers to the Bang Baby filled streets of Dakota. Only she seems very troubled; and pregnant. How can Richie help? And most importantly how can he open up her hate filled heart?

Pairing(s): Richie/femNaruto, Forced femNaru and OC

Warnings: Implied Rape, mature themes, bullying, abuse, and cursing. If any of this offends you, do NOT read! For those of you still here, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this crossover except a few OC's I created for this plot.

Chapter 1: The Transfer

"Man, V. How could you manage to hold off Hotstreak without Gear?" A boy with blonde hair asked his best friend. The mocha skinned teen beside said blonde snorted in amusement.

"The same way you handled the powers Ragtag gave you, Rich; not well." Virgil and Richie laughed at that. "And besides, you helped on the sidelines, too!"

"At least I know I'm a full fledged Bang Baby, now."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Don't let that inflate your already huge Ego." Richie punched Virgil playfully in the shoulder, causing them both to bust out laughing. It was never dull with these two.

1234567890

"Get up, you whore! You're going to be late for your first day of school." A man yelled at girl of barely 15. He was drunk; as usual. A patch of unusually shiny blonde hair poked out of the covers. The man had already grown impatient and pulled the beautiful blonde locks and dragged the girl put of bed. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She bit her tongue. This was just a typical day for her. "Please be more careful. I could lose-" The girl was cut off with a slap to her tan face.

"Never, _ever,_ sass me, you whore."

1234567890

"Today class, we will begin with introducing a new student from Tokyo, Japan. Miss Uzumaki, do you mind standing up?" The teacher asked in a petite, feminine voice. Said girl nodded and did as she was asked.

"Do you mind telling the class your first name?" The girl bit her lip and then opened up her mouth. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki, but I go by Naru. It's a great pleasure to meet you!" She smiled. But Richie immediately picked up on the fake-ness of it.

This girl was the picture of beauty. She had long, golden blonde hair that would make Barbie green with envy. Her eyes sparkled a true sky blue that made the sky pale in comparison. Her tanned flesh made swim suit models look like they hardly got out in the sun. The only things that stood out was the fact she had whiskered scars on her face, and she was kind of pudgy. Richie couldn't stop staring at her. Virgil noticed that Richie wasn't paying attention and elbowed his side, waking the young Metahuman from his trance. "What was that for, V?" He hissed in a mixture of pain and anger.

"I called your name a few times, Bro." Virgil responded. Richie gave him a "I'm going to seriously hurt you, later!" look.

1234567890

After initial introductions were out of the way, the new girl sat down in her seat and took out a notebook. She began to write something, and this piqued Richie's interest. Richie kept glancing at her every few minutes.

Secretly, she wrote down her feelings since _that _night. All she wanted to do was get over it, but being a victim with flashbacks was hard. Especially considering the fact that she couldn't control what happened to her.

1234567890

School had let out later than she was used to, but Naru accepted it. She didn't really talk to anyone, as she had learned that the hard way. She knew never to talk to strangers again as that was how she had gotten pregnant in the first place.

She walked home in silence, until she heard a loud explosion near the Dakota Union bank. What appeared to be a young teen on fire had emerged out of the rubble of the wall. Naru passed it off as her hallucinations caused by her schizoid disorder. Until she saw a man with unusually big feet stopping her.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice a thick Jamaican accent. She felt scared. "I-I'm g-going h-home.." She quivered in fear. Kangorr used the fear to his advantage. "How about you come with me?" He smirked, as he grabbed her And jumped onto the roof.

She tried screaming, an impending flashback about to resurface. As if her prayers were answered, a bomb that wrapped the Jamaican in tight binds, causing him to drop her. Right into a kid in lime green and midnight blue tights.

"When will these guys ever learn, Gear?" a young superhero taunted. He looked really familiar.

As if by magic, his partner replied with a witty remark of his own, "As long as they're stupider than dirt, Static." The remark angered Kangorr and he tried to attack Gear, but the binds refused to let him do it.

Naru watched in awe. "T-Thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem, ma'am, are you hurt?" Gear asked worriedly.

"No, thank God. I don't know what I would've done if that man had hurt my baby." She said relieved, putting a hand on her baby bump. The remark made Gear smile. "Congratulations, ma'am. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. She's due in two months." _Why am I telling this stranger my business?_

After 10 minutes of talking, Gear had finally left and she began to walk home, her face a shade happier.

**So how's this story? I tried to mix and mingle a little with my new ideas for Fanfiction. Tomorrow, I will try to update Denies Chûnin Exams. :)**

**Naru: Please review so Richie and I can have some fluffy moments!**

**Rich: V is going to be so pissed! I forgot about patrol!**

**Virg: (angrily) RICHIE!**

**Please Review, follow, and/or Favorite for cookies! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starting with this chapter, references of Naru's past will come to light in the form of flashbacks, leading up to the night she came to Dakota. The flashbacks will be told from her point of view. To those of you who reviewed, arigato. One of the reviewers asked why did I feel the need to make a crossover. The answer is simple; it's important to the plot that I used the Naruto characters for this fic. Another person wrote a very hateful review and said that I was a lame writer for writing a fic with a theme for rape and abuse. Whoever said that, fuck you! (Insert middle finger here) And thanks to those of you who's reviews made me feel better. :) It lifted my depressed mood over that one hateful review. With all that aside, I will start. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Static Shock, they would come together like this fic.**

_flashback_

"talking"

'thoughts'

_"Mama, Daddy, stop it!" I remembered all too well of the day that my parents were taken away from me. I laughed until my face was red because my parents had teamed up to tickle me. _

_My mother's long, silky blood red hair had tickled my face. My dad's spiky, sunshiny blonde locks stood out from anyone else in Japan. The truth was we were only part Japanese. My Mom and Dad both were of European decent. I had inherited my Mom's long, silky hair and the blonde color from my Dad. We were having a common family moment. _

_My face was still red and I smiled. My parents got up and continued to get ready for their trip. They would be going to America for a three day conference, while I go to Granny Tsunade and Papa Dan's house. I was super excited because this meant that I would get to go to Papa Dan's job. I had already packed my bag and waiting for them to come pick me up. _

_My Mom prepared lunch as usual while my Dad organized all his stuff. I smiled at him as he became confused on what tie to wear. I picked out my favorite tie; the solid yellow one that seemed to match our hair color. He was obviously nervous and began to speak in our native tongue. English._

_"Kushina! I can't find our toothbrushes! Where are they?!" My Mom giggled at this and went to help him. _

*knock knock*

_I heard my front door knock. I finished off my pancake and went to go answer the door, my seven year old body moving as fast as it could. I almost squealed in joy when I saw Granny Tsunade. "Where's your Mama and Daddy?" She asked smiling at me. I pointed to their bedroom and ran to get my bag._

_After I got my bag, I ran out to the car to be met with Papa Dan. I gave him a hug and laughed. I was excited to see him. _

_When Granny Tsunade came out, I buckled up. "Guess where we're going?" Granny sing songed. Me, being a typical child, guessed: "To the park?" Granny laughed, her long blonde hair waving into the breeze. That meant that it was a wrong answer. _

_"Nope, try your favorite restaurant at noon!" My head shot up, anticipation killing me. Granny always took me to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar after a playdate at my best friend, Sasuke's. Sasuke had short jet black hair, with a blue tint that kinda stuck up like a duck-butt. His skin was a pale shade that made him look kind of sick. His eyes were the same shade of black. _

_"Granny, are we going to Sasuke's? Are we?" I jumped up and down in excitement. Granny nodded, and I squealed. _

_1234567890_

_At ten-thirty, I found myself in Sasuke's room playing with his cars. I was a tomboy back then, and I was very proud of it. I was a truck driver and he was Batman._

* * *

"V, I think there's more to that new girl than she's letting on. She admitted to Gear she was pregnant." Richie confided in Virgil. Virgil looked shocked to say the least.

"The new girl is pregnant? Do you know how far along she is?"

"About seven months is what she said. All I know is that something happened and she was very afraid of Kangorr." Virgil gagged at that.

"I would, too! Who would want to be around tall, dark and smelly?"

Richie shrugged his shoulders in a I-have-no-idea gesture. "All I know is, it's my job as a superhero to investigate the bizarre and find justice." Virgil gently patted the young genius on the shoulder and walked away as he softly called out, "Make sure she feels comfortable."

1234567890

Naru walked into her home at 3:47, way before her guardian came home from work. She sat on the couch and placed a delicate hand on her belly, her hand rubbing circles and feeling the gentle yet hard kicks of the fetus inside her. This baby was a miracle, her way of regaining a family once lost.

She didn't care about the circumstances surrounding the conception, her baby girl was a reminder of her strength as an individual. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper and began to talk to the developing child. "Hey Akiko, this mommy telling you that one day you will be brought into the damnable world and that in the end, the world will one day change. Please try to be strong and never believe a word that that bastard of a father of yours will say. He was a cruel man that took advantage of someone who was in need." As if complying, the baby kicked in response to her motherly advice. Naru patted her belly and closed her eyes, sleep taking over.

1234567890

It was 4:58 before Richie and Virgil made it to the Hawkins household. Sharon had ordered pizza instead of cooking because she had to study for a mid term. So Virgil and Richie sat on the couch and watched a comedy on prime time, forgetting about their troubles from the day.

Mr. Hawkins had made it in at 5:16, expecting a cooked meal. Instead he dug into the pizza that sat on the table.

"So Pops, how was the Community Center?"

1234567890

It was a quarter after five before Naru woke up. She stretched and looked at her clock, sighing. Her guardian usually never comes home before 8:30. She got up and began to clean house, her swollen belly bouncing. Beer bottles littered the floor and so did the boxes they came in. She picked up the bottles and threw them out, and grabbed the vacuum cleaner. She cleaned the rug and sat back down when she was finished. She never had to worry about dinner because her guardian usually bought something on his way back from work.

Grabbing the remote next to her, she turned on the television and changed it to her favorite channel, MTV.

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you thought! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are used here except some important OC's.**

_Noon couldn't have came any faster. I was hungry and excited about going to my favorite restaurant. I spent most of my morning at Sasuke's house and even invited him to lunch. We took him home after we all ate and played at the park for a few hours. It was 3:42 when we went to Papa Dan's work. He worked at a factory that produced food dyes. He was the founder and executive in charge. Granny worked at the hospital down the street from my house._

_He greeted me with a hug and some candy made from his dye. I squealed in delight and accepted the candy with glee. We stayed there until he decided it was dinner time. That's when we left to go get sushi. I snarled my nose in disgust._

_I hated sushi with a passion. Granny noticed and said, "We'll stop to get you a hamburger. We'll go to the sushi place and get it to go." I smiled._

_That night, we ate in the living room and decided to watch a family film. All was good until Papa's phone went off. He answered it. _

_"Hello? This him. Yeah. Yeah. Oh God. OH GOD! Yes. I will. Ok, bye."_

_Granny looked at Papa with reluctance and confusion. I was__ confused, as well. _

_"Dan, what's going on?" Papa looked at her with his eyes full of tears. "Tsunade, we need to go down to the hospital. Something bad has happened. Something that may harm Naru in the long run."_

_I remember swallowing the last bit of my burger and taking the rest of my fries and other burger with me. When we got to the hospital, I saw that Jiraiya was sitting in the waiting room. That's when he delivered the bad news. "Naru, you'll be living with me from now on. Kushina and Minato were killed in a freak plane accident."_

_I was in a state of shock to say the least. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't living in a nightmare. I wanted to desperately wrap myself in a ball and not come out. I felt nothing, except the heart wrenching numbness that gripped me in a wave of agony. _

_'My parents aren't dead. My parents aren't dead. They just made a mistake.' I tried to reason with myself. I failed miserably. The years after that were just ups and downs. When I turned eight, I resorted to cutting my arms to stop the pain. _

_It worked, but for only a short time. When I turned twelve, I tried to commit suicide. I had unknowingly developed a mild case of schizophrenia from my grief, but had developed severe depression. I had hallucinated that I could hear my parents' voices and it drove me to the point where I cried a lot and wanted to die._

_After my [failed] suicide attempt, I was put into a psychiatric hospital. Jiraiya had grieved himself to death. No one truly understood why I did it. They deemed me emotionally unstable. They gave me anti-depressants that made me sleep a lot and made me feel worse. It was a never ending cycle of self hate and tragedy. That's when I got my new guardian, Kimaru._

_He knew that I was suicidal and tried to help relieve my depression. I felt trapped._

* * *

"It was ok, we only had two people come in for counseling. Other than that, it was unusually boring. Anything new with you two?" Virgil and Richie nodded. "We had a new student transfer from Japan. She was out of it, but that is to be expected since she's seven months pregnant." Richie explained.

Robert raised an eyebrow at that. "Pregnant? Just how old is she?" He asked, concern and confusion lacing his features.

"She's around fifteen. Her name is Naru Uzumaki. Nothing else is known." Virgil took the opportunity to make a joke to ease the seriousness of the conversation. "Pops, I think Richie has a crush. He hasn't stopped talking about her at all." Richie's blush confirmed that the light joke was, in fact, true. "So what? Maybe I am attracted to her."

Virgil's face held the most mischievous smirk ever. "This is SO gonna be blackmail, Rich."

"V.." Richie groaned.

1234567890

Naru began to watch some show on MTV, but decided to put on some music instead. She grabbed her mp3 player and put on her favorite song, "I Hate Everything About You." She began to sing and cried. Her hormones and medicines were making her very moody. She hated it. She changed the song to "Miss Independent" and sat down. Her feet never swelled, but damn did they hurt.

Before she knew it, the clock had struck 6:00 and she was hungry. She grabbed and apple off the counter and dug into it. She didn't really eat much, but then again, she had a history of anorexia.

1234567890

"Virgil," Robert warned, "leave Richie alone." Virgil nodded. "Anyways, why don't you try talking to her? Maybe you can learn a few things about her." Robert suggested. Richie smiled wide at the older male. "I'll take your advice. Thanks Pops!"

1234567890

Naru's guardian made it home at 8:15 with a bag of Burger Fool and a six pack of booze. As usual. She ran upstairs completely ignoring the food, because the smell of the greasy burgers made her sick to her stomach. Ever since she became pregnant, any kind of fried or greasy foods made her queasy. She opened her door and closed it, sighing at the tranquility of her loneliness . Laying down on the soft bed, she got comfortable and drifted off into another night terror.

1234567890

**Sorry for the brief hiatus. I was so depressed that I was contemplating suicide. And with school starting back in a few days, updates from me will be even scarcer. Reviews so I can get back to work? Because if I don't start getting reviews, it makes me feel bad as an author. I'm not trying to solicit anything, but I've been stresses lately. What do you think about me writing down my feelings, but with a Naruto character?**


End file.
